A-Z DannyOC Centric Whumps!
by ToxxicWishes71
Summary: Detective Danny Williams always thought that his partner, Steve-SuperSEAL!-McGarrett was a danger magnet. That is, until he meets the new detective of the 5-O task force, and starts to realize that someone else attracts more danger than Steve! So, naturally, the Jersey Boy blames the two for all of his bad-luck. Boy, was he wrong. Danny/OC - Whumps! Full-Summary inside.


**A-Z Danny/OC Centric Whumps!**

 **Summary:** _Detective Daniel 'Danno' Williams always thought that Steve was a danger-magnet. Hell, the first day of meeting the guy he gets shot! So, naturally, the Jersey boy blames his partner for all of his bad-luck. That is, until he meets the new Detective of 5-O, and he starts to realize that someone else attracts more danger and injuries than Steve-SuperSEAL-McGarrett!_

 _Of course, then he starts to realize that maybe the two just wore off him, because now he's attracting danger himself._

 _Great._

* * *

 ** _Authors Note:_** _I do not own Hawaii 5-O, blah blah blah. You know the drill.  
_

 _Also, I am not a medical professional, so some things may be wrong. And some things are also made up - like a cryoscope (er, I forgot what I called it), or tech stuff like that. And, before each chapter, I will also post whose getting hurt (sense this is either Danny-Whump, OC-Whump, or Both!)_

 _Hope you like. Please review and favorite, it really keeps me wanting to write more! I don't know how often I will be posting, sense I'm also writing a NCIS FanFiction._

* * *

 **Danny and OC Whump!  
**

A Is For...

Chapter 1: Amnesia, Appendicitis, and Anesthetics.

* * *

Detective Daniel Williams awoke to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He groaned in annoyance, not even opening his eyes as he went to slam the snooze button. Sighing, he shifted to a more comfortable position only to suddenly realize someone was asleep next to him. Squinting his eyes in the light, he would have jerked back in surprise if the memories of last night didn't fill his mind sooner. He quickly relaxed, and he couldn't help but let a soft smile creep up his face as he stared at the sleeping woman next to him. She seemed so peaceful, completely unaware that he was starring at her...

like a creep.

Frowning at the thought, Danny slowly sat up on his bed and turned the alarm off before it could sound again, not wanting to awake the sleeping women up. He looked back at her, and he couldn't help but feel a slight amount of guilt.

Maybe it was because they just met - and this was totally just a one-night stand, right? Sure, he wasn't with Rachel anymore, but he wasn't sure if seeing someone was the right thing. Sure, if this ended up being something serious, he would wait awhile to introduce her to Grace.

But, at the same time, this was just a one-night stand, right?

He inwardly groaned as the thought crossed his mind, wondering what had gotten into him lately. This wasn't like him! He never went out to pick girls up and bring him back to his place! He was a grown man with a kid and a darn-right dangerous job. He didn't have time for woman!

And, of course, to make matters worse, Danny didn't even know the woman's name!

Oh, dear god, he could only imagine how awkward things will be if she woke up. So, not wanting to face the awkwardness that was sure to come, Danny simply grabbed his boxers and slid it on his body. He stood up slowly, looking back at the sleeping girl. Her hair was so dark, it was almost black. Her skin was tan and smooth, and he remembered her eyes were so bright, it was almost like they were glowing. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but he also wondered how old she was. Sure, he knew she _definitely_ wasn't under 21, but how old was she anyway? He was only in his mid-thirties, and there was no way she could be too young, but...

The thought trailed off as he watched her stir, and Danny then just awkwardly went to the kitchen. He sighed as he looked at the time, then decided to go take a quick shower. Maybe, if she woke up, she would find this to be as awkward as he thinks it is, and she just might sneak out. If not, then he'll sneak out.

Or was that wrong? Should he say something? Should he question if this was a one-night thing, or something more? He wasn't sure. He never did this, really, and he didn't want to put that woman in an awkward position than she's already in.

It didn't help that they were both pretty drunk, but the thought of sleeping with a stranger while she was drunk made his heart sink further in his chest with guilt.

No, he didn't want to think about that right now. Instead, Danny just heaved a frustrating sigh as he turned the hot water on, and once again slid off his boxers. He soon stepped in, feeling the hot water begin to wake him up, and the thoughts of the naked stranger in his bedroom slowly left his mind.

It wasn't until later that Danny realized he had probably been in the shower way too long. He knew, of course, because he could hear his phone ringing in the bedroom. He cursed at himself, turning the shower off and stepping out as he wrapped a towel around his body. He was quick to follow the annoying noise before reaching his bedroom, mentally noticing that the woman was no longer in his bed, as he grabbed his phone.

"Detective Williams." He groaned, obviously displeased.

"Hey, I'm picking you up. You better be ready when I get there." Steve SuperSEAL McGarrett said into the phone, sounding good-as-new even though it was early in the morning. Danny frowned and looked down at himself then sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah." Before hanging up without another word. He rolled his eyes and threw the phone on the bed, before quickly getting dressed.

Once he was done, he grabbed his gun, badge, phone, and whatever else he needed and started to head out, but he stopped short when the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit his nose.

Turning to the kitchen, he could see there was a fresh pot of coffee made. He couldn't help but give a small smile to himself as he walked closer. Although, he knew he didn't have much time for coffee, he still pulled out a mug and poured just a little bit. He downed the thing, feeling the hot liquid run down his throat, and smiled to himself as he felt suddenly more awake. Then, he went to set the mug down when he noticed there was a note.

 _Last night was fun, but we could either ignore it like it never happened, or make the best of it. So, if you're still interested, call me. (808)555-0124_

 _P.s. My name is Kaia, by the way._

Smiling down at the note, Danny put the number in his phone and saved it. He was still unsure if he wanted to continue whatever...this...was, but he at least had the whole day to think about it.

It also was good that she seemed interested enough to give her his phone number, and leave without making it too awkward. He had to say that he was a little thankful, even if he suddenly felt guilty for basically avoiding the situation by a long shower.

Sighing, Danny just smiled as he placed the mug in the sink before turning and leaving the small apartment.

* * *

"So, boss, have you picked anyone yet?" Chin Ho Kelly asked Steve as the team strolled into HQ.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Steve McGarrett smirked his famous smile, "And we're meeting her today."

"Her?" Kono smirked, raising an eyebrow at her boss before saying, "Good. I'm so tired of being the only woman around here."

Chin just shook his head and let out a chuckle before turning to Steve and saying, "So, when are we meeting her?"

"Today." He answered simply, "She also has some information on our current case. She'll be here in..." He looked at his watch, "half an hour."

Chin and Kono seemed to nod at the same time, both looking excited. Though, Danny's mind was still focused on last night and the note this morning. He was still unsure about what to do. Should he call or text? Or should he just pretend like last night never happened?

Though, Danny couldn't seem to think on the subject for long because the sound of McGarrett's phone ringing knocked him out of his thoughts. He looked at his partner, then watched him make aneurysm face before saying, "Yeah, yeah...okay, we'll be there. Thanks."

He hung up and pocketed his phone then looked at the three blank faces starring back at him, "Change of plans. Another tourist is missing. We're going to meet her there."

At that, we all were quick to head out and head towards the crime scene.

* * *

"5-O, I presume?" Detective Mahelona said as she saw the four members of Hawaii's toughest task force head onto the crime scene. The team leader, Steve McGarrett, nodded his head in confirmation as he said, "Yeah. That's me. Detective Mahelona, right?"

"You betch'ya." Detective Mahelona smirked as she shook her new boss' hand, "I suppose I'm going to have to get sworn in here?"

McGarrett only smirked as if saying, 'Well, what do ya think?', before raising his hand and watching as Detective Mahelona did the same. After being sworn in, McGarrett finally faced his team and begin to introduce the two. Though, he couldn't help but notice the look of shock on his partner's face. Because, with Danny's luck, the girl that he had just slept with the night before was standing in front of him, being sworn in by his partner and boss, as the new detective for 5-O. He wasn't sure how of all people, he ended up sleeping with the one person that he was going to work with, but he still somehow managed to do it even with the millions of people living on this island.

"Detective Kaia Mahelona, this is Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and Detective Danny Williams."

"Nice to meet you." Chin was the first to hold out a hand for her to take and flash his nicest smile. Detective Kaia smiled, shaking his hand, then Kono's, and lastly Danny's.

Though, he didn't say much, possibly being too shocked that she was there.

"So, what can you tell me about this case?" McGarrett questioned, "The Governor said this one was personal for you."

"Right." Kaia heaved a sigh as she faced the crime scene - seeing that HPD were currently looking over the area for evidence. There was, on the edge of the beach where anyone could see, a dead body of a woman. Though this time, she wasn't buried like the others. "The killer we're looking for is Richard Olson. I've put him away two years ago, but he escaped along with twelve other notorious serial killers I had put away."

"I thought you were from Texas?" Commander McGarrett raised an eyebrow at the newest detective.

She heaved a sigh, "I was. All thirteen serial killers were held in a prison in Huntsville, Texas. But, the problem is, someone purposely made them escape, held them hostage, and brought them here. I think whoever brought them here is doing this as a personal vendetta against me, because I had moved to Oahu just a month ago."

"The same time the killings happened." Chin realized.

"Exactly." Kaia frowned, "Richard Olson's has always had a hatred for women. Which is why he starved them, and cut out their reproductive organs, before burying them. The odd thing is, his M.O. changed."

"This is the first body that isn't buried." Kono stated, "In fact, it's in plain sight."

"I thought this was a message to threaten tourists?" Danny questions, "Why go after only tourists?"

"Easy targets." Kaia shrugged, "Tourists don't know this island well. They tend to do the same things any other tourists does, so it's not that hard. For now, his only victims have been from Honolulu, where most tourists are, but if not already, he probably found a place to live and is trying to blend in with the locals. I suggest we put his picture out there, but I'm afraid it would also scare the tourists. I know Hawaii's main income-source is tourism, and although I don't think it would make that much of an effect, I was told that things run differently here in Hawaii." Kaia smirked at the commander, "So, the choice is yours, Commander."

McGarrett seemed to think for a moment, looking at the body of a young woman that Max and the other coroners were now picking up. He sighed then said, "What happens if we do?" He questions Kaia, "Would it scare him off?"

"Not likely." Kaia frowned, "But if he acts the same way before going to prison, then putting his picture out there will mean he won't kill so often. Though, that also might make it harder for us to find him."

He frowned, then sighed, knowing what they had to do.

"Alright. We'll get a picture up." McGarrett said, "You said there were twelve other serial killers loose on this island?"

Kaia nodded, "Though I'm still surprised that none of them have killed. Either, they're starting over - which I doubt - or they're just laying low."

There was a moment of silence as they thought, but obviously, Danny was thinking of something else.

"Wait, if you're from Texas, why is your last name Mahelona? Isn't that Hawaiian?"

She looked at Detective Williams, and a strange look crossed over her eyes before she shrugged and said, "It's a long story." Then, she looked back at the crime scene and said, "So far, Olson has been killing a lot faster than normally. I'm afraid this is his way of trying to...catch up, while he was in prison."

"Then we're going to need to put his picture up as soon as possible." Chin said.

Kaia nodded, and McGarrett then said, "Any witnesses?"

"No. But there's hotels across the street, plus traffic cams and several other stores."

"Okay." McGarrett said, looking up at the stores around this area, "Maybe if we can see what he's driving, it can lead us to where he is." He stated, "Kono, Chin - take Holiday Inn. Danny, Kaia, take Hilton Hotels. I'm going to try to dig up some of those traffic cams."

"Got it." Kaia said, then faced Danny as they started to head towards Hilton Hotels. Once they were out of hearing range, Danny sighed and said, "So, Detective, huh? That's...ironic." He furrowed his eyebrows at his own statement.

Kaia smiled, shaking her head at him and saying, "Sorry. If I would have known..."

"Yeah, I know." Danny said, glancing at her bright blue eyes before looking at where he was going, "Just surprised, that's all."

She raised an eyebrow, "That I'm a cop?"

"No." He huffed, "That of all people, I ended up...you know, sleeping with my now co-worker."

She chuckled again, "What can I say? It's a small island."

"With a million people on it." He stated, "And yet, of all people -"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Detective Danny Williams." She smirked, facing him before walking in the hotel, "I saw the way you looked at me when you realized that I was the new detective." She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" He said, waving his arms in the air to emphasize his point, "Out of shock!"

Her smirk only grew bigger as she shook her head, "Maybe a little." She said, "But I could see it in your eyes, Detective. You were _definitely_ happy to see me again."

Danny rolled his eyes dramatically as Kaia flipped her perfectly soft dark brown hair and went inside. Sighing, he could only follow her into the hotel, wondering how his life ended up like this.

* * *

Detective Danny Williams couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. They've been working on this case for a month, and here comes along Kaia Mahelona, who mysteriously has a Hawaiian last name yet is from Texas, and she already knows _who_ the killer is. Not only that, but _what_ he's driving. Apparently, she had skills when it came to searching traffic cams through this program. She had called it something like cly-something-scope, but he still couldn't remember what it was called. Though, he guessed it shouldn't matter, because now they were on their way to where their killer was probably at.

Still, it irked him to think that after this long of working the case, Kaia just comes running along with her perfectly bouncy hair and fluttering her pretty little blue eyes and basically knowing everything there is to know about this guy. She's only been working here for less than a day! And yet, already, they finally had a location!

Okay, so maybe it was possible that Danny was jealous. And sure, he also knew that the only reason why she pretty much found Olson's location is because she's been working on his case for a long, long time, and she just so happens to know how to work a cly-something-scope to scan through all the traffic cams. But still! A whole month suddenly wasted!

Though, Danny knew that he really shouldn't feel that annoyed. They were, after all, chasing their first lead sense getting the case.

It turns out, the Clydascope (Well, that's what he thinks it was called) showed Olson getting in a black van, taking it to a public parking lot, then leaving in a silver car that led the 5-O team to a hotel off a beach near the crime scene.

So, now here they were, heading towards' Olson's hotel room and hoping they could finally catch this bastard once and for all.

They were quick to round up to his door. McGarrett nodded at Chin who was quick to unlock the door with the key card before storming in and yelling, "5-O!"

McGarrett, Chin, Kono, Danny, and Kaia all rushed in, scanning the small hotel room before facing each other.

"He's not here." Kono said, walking out of the bathroom, "He must have saw us coming."

"Or he wasn't when we-" McGarrett started, but just then he spotted Olson coming in. His eyes widened as he suddenly dropped bags of food, and they all stated to chase him. He was quick to go through the stairwell, blocking the door with something.

"Damn it!" McGarrett yelled, "Chin, Kono - upstairs. Danny, Kaia, down."

Nodding at the orders, the four were quick to head towards the opposite stairwell as McGarrett ran off to do who knows what. Kaia and Danny were quick to rush towards down stairs as they started to check the level. Then, there was a woman's scream as they both jumped to search for the noise. They heard the woman's voice again, then Olson's angry voice as the two Detectives took off. They stopped when they saw Olson dragging a woman into her hotel room, a gun to her head and an angry look on his face. The two detectives raised their run at their suspect, edging closer as Danny quietly told McGarrett, Chin, and Kono where they were through the earpiece.

"Put the gun down, Olson." Kaia said, taking a cautious step closer, "I don't want to shoot you."

He laughed like a crazy man, his eyes trained on the young detective as he said, "You can't think I'm that stupid, Kaia." Olson spoke as if he was having a friendly chat with Mahelona, "You know that if I surrender, I'm going back - and there's _no way_ I'm going back!" He growled, making the woman in his arm whimper, "And if you shoot me, you might shoot her."

"I won't miss." Kaia said so calmly that her voice actually sent a shiver down Danny's spine, "Come on, Olson. There's no reason to do this. That woman there did nothing wrong."

"You're wrong." He spat.

"No, I'm right and the sad part is, you know it." Kaia spoke calmly, her gun trained on the suspect. Danny just stood back, gun aimed at his head and letting Kaia speak, "Is that what this is, Olson?" She questioned, "Payback for sending you to prison? Because you have to know that if not me, another Detective would have. You going to prison was your own doing."

Richard Olson looked at Kaia Mahelona in anger, and Danny started to wonder where McGarrett, Chin, and Kono was. What was taking them so long?

"I just can't help myself." He said, his voice changing. If he didn't sound like a crazy lunatic then, he did now, "I just see them...and I think of you."

"Me?" Kaia questioned, though she kept her voice as calmly as possible, "Why me, Olson? Because I was on your case?"

"Because you said no!" He growled in anger, "Because I saw you in that bar, and I finally got the god-damn courage to ask you out and what do you say?"

Kaia's eyes flashed in recognition as she suddenly remembered that night.

"You said no." Olson growled, making the woman whimper louder, "I-I thought you were different, but...but you still said no! You're just like the others!"

Detective Kaia Mahelona gulped as she realized what this was about, and she took a deep breath before saying, "Why would you think that me saying no was your fault?" She questioned, as if genuinely interested in his feelings, "It wasn't you, it was-"

"What? It wasn't you, it was me?" He mocked, "We even met the night before the bar! You didn't even recognize me!"

There was something that crossed Kaia's face that Danny couldn't recognize. He only glanced at her, before training his eyes back on the dirt bag and hoping this was going to lead to him letting the women go.

"You don't understand, Olson."

"I don't understand?" He spat, holding the woman a little tighter and making her cry out in pain, "Then explain it to me, damnit!" He yelled, making sure that everyone could hear.

Kaia gulped for a moment, and Danny could see just how personal this case was. Though, he was still wondering where the hell the rest of his team was.

He had a bad feeling about this.

"That morning...before the bar." Kaia gulped before she continued, "I woke up in the hospital. There was an accident. I lost my memory."

"You-" Olson started, but Kaia interrupted him.

"I'm not lying, Richard." She nearly spat, "It's been two damn years, and I still can't recognize my own name. I still can't remember who my family was. All I remember is the doctors saying there was a fire. That my family...my husband...my child...were all dead. I was the only survivor, Richard. And I was tired of being held in that hospital that I left. And I remember that night I wanted to end my life, because I wasn't sure what the point was anymore. But you, Richard? You made me laugh. It wasn't that I wasn't interested. It was that I wasn't interested in _dating._ I wasn't interested in living, but somehow, you changed that. So please, Richard, let the women go."

Danny was stunned by Kaia's story, and he wondered - was any of it true? Did she really have a child and husband? Was there really a fire? His heart sank in his chest just at the thought of losing a child - of losing Grace.

Olson gulped as he tried to think of what to do. Danny could see the look in his eyes, and he could see he was giving in. Though, he could also sense the doubt.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Richard Olson begin to tear up, and Danny just squinted his eyes at the man, completely confused on how he went from beyond pissed, to a broken man in a matter of minutes.

Danny mentally noted not to mess with Kaia.

"It's okay, Richard." Kaia said, "I forgive you." She said, although Danny knew she was lying. He killed - over how many people? At least forty. There was no way she would forgive him, but then again, he only just met her.

Gulping, Richard Olson begin to loosen his grip on the gun. Danny tensed up, preparing for him to suddenly change his mind, before watching the woman fall to the ground and start running away.

Olson raised his hands in the air as he surrendered, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry." He cried, as Detective Mahelona begin to cautiously step closer to him. Danny couldn't help but give a quiet sigh of relief as he watched Kaia cuff one hand. Though, after the mere sound of the cuffs placed on his wrists, it seemed like everything went bat-shit crazy in just that single second.

Because, before either of them could even blink, Olson was quick to elbow Kaia as her head flew back, hit the wall, and her body slumped to the ground. Danny jumped up, prepared to fight when suddenly his skull hit something hard.

Before they knew it, they both succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Detective Kaia Mahelona slowly came back into consciousness as she squinted her eyes at the lights above her. She groaned, slowly getting up in a sitting position as she realized she was laying on the floor. Looking around, she tried to focus her eyes on the body that lied in front of her, but there was a pounding in her head that made her close her eyes in pain. She grimaced again before opening her bright blue eyes and looking around to see she was in a small hotel room, but she noticed that the room seemed to be tilting.

Slowly, Kaia got to her hands and knees, then looked at the figure beside her. She almost gasped as she saw Danny laying there, bleeding from his head. He had a look of pain over his face, even if he was clearly unconscious.

Slowly, she crawled to him and started to gently shake him away. He groaned again before mumbling something along the lines of "Not now, Grace" before going quiet again. Kaia rolled her eyes, but stopped as she lost her balance and nearly fell to the side. Gulping, she looked back down at Danny, squinting her eyes to try to stop the dizziness, then shook him again.

"Danny." She said, surprised to feel so out of breath. She shook him again, this time speaking louder, "Danny, come on, get up."

Slowly, his eyes begin to flutter open, before he grimaced again at the light. He groaned in pain, before his head went to one side and looked up at Kaia looming over him.

"What...happened?" He asked, then tried to sit up. His eyes suddenly widened in pain as he fell back.

"What is it?" Kaia asked, sounding slightly more alert now, "What hurts?"

"My...stomach." He bit his lip hard until he tasted blood, then moved his hand to his lower stomach, "Son of a -"

"Okay, tell me if this hurts." Kaia said. She went to raise a hand, stopped for a moment because of the dizziness, then gently touched his lower stomach.

"Ah!" He groaned in pain, and Kaia pulled back and said, "It might be your appendix, buddy." Kaia said in a friendly way as if a ruptured appendix was no big deal. Then, she heaved a sigh and said, "Can you stand?"

He went to sit up again, before falling back and saying, "Please don't make me."

Kaia frowned, then looked around. She wondered where the others were.

"I don't know what happened." Kaia frowned, "How did he get to both of us?"

Danny grimaced again as he tried to think, then heaved a sigh and said, "There was someone else."

"Someone else?" Kaia questioned as if she couldn't hear him, "Maybe the person that brought him here."

"Maybe." Danny groaned, then said, "Are you hurt? We need to contact Steve."

"Right." Kaia said, ignoring his first question as she slowly started to stand up. Though, the moment she did the room begin to tip. She quickly grabbed onto the bed, suddenly feeling out of breath.

"Kaia?" Danny questioned, and when he got no answer he only grew louder, "Kaia? You okay? What happened?"

"I, uh-" Kaia stopped short, blinking a few times to try to make the dizziness go away as she held onto the bed with all her weight. She looked up, attempting to take a look around the room. Perhaps, she could reach a phone.

But, then something else caught her eye, making her heart sink. In front of her, laying on the bed, was Richard Olson. Or, technically, Richard Olson's body with a bullet between his eyes and blood splattered on the wall.

"Kaia!" Danny said, growing more concerned. The act of screaming her name made him grimace again in pain.

"Sorry. m'fine." Kaia slurred, obviously not fine, "Richard's dead."

"What?" Danny said in shock.

"Richards-"

"I heard you." Danny frowned, obviously not happy, "How?"

"Bullet." Was all Kaia could say as she started to feel more nauseous and dizzy. "I think I've been drugged." She finally realized, her mind feeling too slow to process anything.

"Okay...just-just stay there, Kaia. Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Fine." She groaned, standing up again. She looked around the spinning room, but somewhere she could have saw a phone. She took a step towards where she thought she saw a desk, only to trip and fall back to the ground.

It was like her body had forgotten how to walk or balance herself, and she hated it.

"Kaia." Danny said, hearing the loud thump of Kaia's body falling to the floor, "Kaia!"

"I'm fine." Kaia groaned, sounding more annoyed, "Just don't move, Danny. It can make your injuries worse."

Danny huffed, but he ignored her as he tried to sit up. He felt the sudden throbbing, stabbing pain in his lower stomach, and stiffed back a groan. He could see Kaia now, still on the ground but trying to get back up.

"Don't get up." Danny said through the pain, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"You're hurt." She stated, "I need-"

Just then, Danny watched as the doors busted open. For a moment, his heart sank at the thought that whoever had brought Richard here and then brutally murdered him was back, but he seemed to sigh with relief when he saw his partner's worried face.

"Steve." Danny sighed happily, laying his head back down sense it was growing to be hard, "Oh god I'm so happy you're here."

"What happened?" He questioned, rushing towards his partner as Kono and Chin helped Kaia.

"Dunno." Danny said, starring at his partner's face that loomed above him, "Kaia talked Richard down. He surrendered, but before she could arrest him he attacked her, and someone hit me in the back of the head."

"Can you get up?" McGarrett said, sounding as if he ignored everything he said. Oh, Danny really didn't like when he did that, but he guessed that it made sense for now.

"No." He groaned, "Pain. Lower stomach. Kaia thinks it's my appendix. That's not really bad, right?"

"You don't need your appendix, Danno."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, "Why do I have one then?"

"I-" McGarrett sighed dramatically as he shook his head then glanced at Chin then back at Danny, "Look, the ambulance is on it's way."

"Ambulance? Do I really need-"

"Yes, you _both_ do." McGarrett practically barked, glancing at Kaia who was held up by Kono. He glanced at the dead body on the bed then looked at his partner on the floor, "You're going to be fine, okay?"

"What about Kaia?" He questioned, and McGarrett seemed a little taken back. Of course, he knew it was normal to be concerned over the new co-worker, but he had noticed that they seemed a little bit more closer than anyone else. He would have to ask about that later, but for now all he could say was, "She'll be fine, Danno."

"She doesn't look fine." Danny said, not feeling satisfied.

Kaia went to roll her eyes, but stopped when the room seemed to spin even more, "The drugs will ware off, Danny."

Danny frowned, then said, "What happened?" He asked again, "I tried telling you where we were..."

McGarrett huffed, "I saw a blood stain by the elevator, so I went in to follow it. Son of a bitch trapped me." He groaned.

"And Kono and I were attacked. Probably by the same guy who did this." Chin said, motioning towards Richard.

"Why does it feel like they knew we were coming?" Danny groaned, though not at all that serious.

Though, everyone else seemed to have suddenly considered the same thing.

"It did seem like that." Chin stated.

"But how?" Kono questioned, just as they watched two paramedics rush in.

"Right now, let's just focus on Danny and Kaia." McGarrett ordered, then squeezed Danny's shoulder and said, "I'll be here the whole time, buddy."

Danny could only plaster on a fake smile, before grimacing as the paramedics transferred him onto a stretcher.

"You better, bro." Danny groaned, "You better."

* * *

Commander Steve McGarrett paced in the hospital hallway, his thoughts focused on one thing: His partner. He could feel the guilt rush through him, wondering if it would have been better to have been with Danny as well, but he knew it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

He had thought about the idea of them knowing they were coming, but it was quickly dismissed when he remembered seeing Olson's surprised face when they were in his hotel room. Perhaps he was supposed to meet the man that broke him out of prison himself, which was why he was there so quick. Or, Richard had called him up, only to be killed in the process.

Either way, the idea of there being a mole started to seem more unlikely. Besides, even though he had just met Detective Kaia Mahelona, he trusted her. She also had a lot of other people in high places that trusted her work, which was why she was his top choice to recruit her in the 5-O task force. And, he also knew that this Richard Olson case was personal for the woman, and along with the twelve other serial killers that were now roaming free on this island.

The thought angered him. It was his job to protect this island, and someone, somewhere, had somehow managed to break out thirteen notorious serial killers from Huntsville, Texas, then ship them all the way to Oahu just to get revenge on Detective Mahelona. It didn't make much sense, and when he had talked to Kaia earlier, she had admitted he looked...thinner, paler, and weaker.

So, of course, he started to question. What if they _literally_ where shipped to Oahu? He's seen it before - though, in human trafficking versus holding serial killers hostage, and if so, he doubts that this person would put all thirteen killers in one container. No, they probably had their own, with food and water to keep them alive until they arrived in Oahu. Either way, it would have been a hellish trip.

It would, of course, also make any serial killer snap back into their old habits. And that's what this person wants, right? To make them snap. To make them kill again, and make Detective Kaia Mahelona to find these killers all over again. Perhaps to even make her feel like she can't, or something!

He wasn't one into profiling and getting into the minds of serial killers, but he knew Kaia was. So, maybe she could make sense of this.

Later. Right now, he was more concerned about his partner, and his newly recruited detective.

Sighing, the team leader sat down next to Kaia. She had a bandage over her head for getting hit, and her wrist was also wrapped sense it was fractured when she fell. The drugs had worn off by now, and the drug tests indicated she was drugged with some kind of Anesthetic. Ketamine, he believed, which was easy to get off the streets sense it's a common date-rape drug.

So, the doctor said she would be just fine, but they did want to keep her for awhile. But, Commander McGarrett was growing to see how stubborn the young detective was, because she refused. Instead, she sat in the waiting room with the rest of the 5-O team, mind lost in worry over one very special Detective Danny Williams.

"Are you for Detective Williams?" A doctor said as he walked towards the team. They all stood up quickly, though Kaia nearly stumbled as she realized that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Whoa, settle down, Kaia. You've just been drugged, remember?" Lieutenant Kelly said as he placed a comforting hand on the Detectives shoulder. Kaia nodded, but focused her attention back on the doctor.

"Yeah, that's us. Commander McGarrett. Is he okay?" McGarrett shook the doctor's hand firmly before immediately jumping into concern for his friend's health.

"I'm Doctor Sean Crawford, and I'm Detective William's primary physician." He introduced himself with a small, warming smile, "Detective Williams just made it out of surgery, and is expected to make a full recovery."

Everyone sighed with relief at the same time as Doctor Crawford continued.

"We had to surgically remove his Appendix, sense it was inflamed and could have ruptured. The good news is, the Appendix has no known purpose, so it will not cause any negative side effects for Detective Williams. We also performed a Head scan, and he's suffered a minor concussion that should be monitored overnight. We'd like to keep him for several days to make sure there is no negative side effects from the surgery, and we'll provide him with antibiotics to make sure there are no infections. We ask him to take it easy, drink a lot of water, and rest a lot. Moving much will not help, and we don't want him to remove his stitches." Dr. Crawford said calmly, "Within three weeks, or less judging how well he heals, I want him back here so we can remove the stitches. As for now, he should be getting lots of rest, but you are able to see him. Just, please, not too long. Like I said, rest is important for a full, speedy recovery. I do, however, ask for only two visitors at a time."

"Thank you, Dr. Crawford." McGarrett smiled at the man, "We won't be too long."

Dr. Crawford then smiled and left, going about his next patients. McGarrett took a deep breath and turned back to his team.

"You go on in, Steve." Chin said, knowing how close the two are, "We'll wait."

"Thanks." McGarrett gave a small smile at his family - his Ohana - before turning around and heading towards Danny's room. He took another deep breath, though not liking the very smell of hospitals, before walking in his partner's room.

The moment Steve walked in, Danny couldn't help but give a small smile. Steve could only smirk back as he said, "How are you?"

"I feel like an organ was ripped out of me. Oh wait - it was!" Danny joked, rolling his eyes before saying, "But I'm fine. Better now. How's...everyone else?" He questioned, though McGarrett could tell he was more concerned about Kaia.

He guessed that now was a good time as any - especially given that Danny couldn't get up and run away from this conversation. Though, he could call a nurse in and force him to leave.

Still.

"Kaia's good, buddy. The drugs wore off."

Danny frowned, realizing that McGarrett only mentioned Kaia, and he knew he had noticed the closeness of the two.

Groaning, Danny sighed and looked at the blank TV in front of him and said, "You noticed, huh?"

"Noticed what?" McGarrett said, "That my partner is really close to the new girl? Come on, Danny, you know romance isn't good in the work place."

Danny frowned, and McGarrett knew that he must have been thinking about that the whole time.

"We met before today, actually." He said, "But neither of us knew."

"Oh." McGarrett frowned, but he knew that made sense. His partner was acting weird ever sense meeting the new detective, so that made sense.

But then, he could hear that sound in his partner's voice, and he realized what he meant.

 _"Oh."_ Steve McGarrett said, sounding a little shocked, "Is it...serious?"

"Well, it was more like a...one-night stand." Danny frowned, "But now...I don't know." He sighed, then looked back at his partner and said, "Though I guarantee you that I was not distracted because of it."

"I know, buddy." Steve sighed, then shook his head and said, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Danny smirked at his partner when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Aw man. Grace." He closed his eyes for a moment, looking like he wanted to face-palm himself.

Steve sighed before saying, "I already called Rachel. She agreed to come by tomorrow."

"Is she okay?" Danny asked with a frown, "Did you tell her what happened?"

"She's okay, Danno." Steve gave a comforting smile, "She knows you're okay."

Danny seemed to sigh with relief before saying, "Good."

Steve then looked at the time before slowly standing up. He squeezed Danny's shoulder before saying, "I'm going to let the others come in."

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Jesus Christ, Steve. It's not like I got shot."

"No, but you just had major surgery." Steve said, rolling his eyes, "In fact, I should spend the night instead."

"Oh god no. If you do, I'm going to call a nurse and make her force you out instead."

Steve shook his head as he chuckled, then said, "Whatever, Danno."

"Thanks, Steve."

"No problem." At that, Steve walked out, and soon Kono and Chin came in.

"Hey, brah." Chin smirked, though not liking the way Danny looked in a hospital bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Danny gave a small smile, choosing to not say the 'I feel like my insides were ripped out' this time.

"That's good." Kono said, a small smile on her face, "Doctor said you should make a full recovery."

"Sounds awesome." He smirked, "When am I supposed to leave this place? Last time I was in here, they had to check my vitals every god-damn two hours."

Kono and Chin fought back at chuckle. Though, they had to admit, seeing Danny complain about anything meant that he was definitely feeling better.

"Doc said probably in a couple days."

"A couple days? How am I supposed to sleep when they keep waking me up?"

Chin shrugged, "Don't worry, bro. You'll be out of here in no time." He smirked.

Danny just sighed, not sounding happy.

"Well, we better get going." Kono said.

"Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright." Danny smiled, then sighed as he watched them leave. He watched the door for what felt like several minutes, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating slightly fast. He wondered if Kaia would walk through that door too, but maybe not. In a way, he could understand. They barely met.

Frowning, Danny sighed as he then let his eyes drift closed. But, before he could even let himself fall asleep, he felt a warm hand over his.

His eyes slowly opened, and he couldn't help but smile when he realized he was looking into Kaia's beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." he repeated, feeling slightly stupid for not saying anything else.

She only smiled, and he frowned. He didn't like the way her head was wrapped in a bandage, small droplets of blood staining the white material. He also didn't like how her wrist was bandaged, or how he didn't even know she was in pain.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Are you?" He asked instead.

She frowned, looked down at her hand that was still over his then looked back at him and said, "What I said...to Richard..."

"It's okay, You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, not wanting to push her.

She could only frown, "But I want to." She gulped, then bit her lip and said, "Or maybe I just want to get it off my chest. I haven't talked about it in...so long."

He gulped.

"So...it was true?" He asked, "You're family?"

She nodded, though a bit slowly as if not wanting to get another dizzy spell, "The only reason I know my name is because they said it was on my driver's license." She frowned, "But everyone in that fire...it was all I had left. I was...alone."

Danny gulped. He didn't like the thought of losing his whole family to a fire. He hated the thought to know that she had to go through that by herself.

"I can't even remember my own daughter's name." She admitted, "For some reason, someone didn't want me to remember. There's no papers or anything to show that I ever existed." She gulped, then looked away, "I can't even remember my daughter's name."

His heart clenched at the thought of ever not only losing Grace, but forgetting her. Forgetting her beautiful face and beautiful smile and laugh, and even forgetting her name.

"Someone started that fire, didn't they?" He surprised himself by asking, "It seems like a coincidence for a fire to happen _and_ someone basically erasing you from existence.

"Yeah." She looked back up at him, a sad look on her face before saying, "That's why I became a detective, I guess."

Unconsciously, Danny squeezed her hand to offer her at least some comfort.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She gave a small smile, then looked down at their hands. She didn't pull away. "You know, last night..."

He sighed, not wanting to know what was coming.

"Was the first night I felt alive." She said, surprising him, "I know we're still pretty much strangers, and I know there really shouldn't be romance in the workplace, but..."

"I felt alive too." Danny quickly said, stopping Kaia, "Maybe we could just take things slow."

"I guess so." Kaia said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, and just stared at her bright blue eyes before hearing the door open.

A nurse walked in and smiled and said, "Hi, Detective Williams. My name is Melissa Morales, and I'll be taking care of you today. How are you feeling?"

"Good." He smiled, and felt Kaia start to stand.

"I should go." She said softy, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright." He said, watching her leave, "Oh, and Kaia?"

She stopped and turned around.

"Thanks for the coffee."

For a moment, Kaia just looked at him in confusion before she softly chuckled and shook her head.

"Get some rest... _Danno."_

All he could do was smile as he watched her slowly walk away.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So, did you like? I hope so. Anyway, please review and favorite/follow! Like I said, it really makes me want to write more! :) I will try to post often._


End file.
